I Gave You All
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: "Yet Gene Hunt only had one fear, to lose Alex. Her heart thumped abruptly against the rib cage, impounding the further grief she knew her departure had inflicted." Gene/Alex fiction.


**I Gave You All**

She can taste cigarettes. A mix between those and the sharp tasting whiskey he drinks. It dances on her tongue and refuses to depart, as it rips out her inside she feels herself drifting further away. His lips are rough, or at least to the naked eye of those around them. But when their lips meet, and when their tongues twirl in a masterful embrace they are soft, and tender in a fierce response which captivates her entire body; numbing the senses. It is something you cannot quite comprehend, the rough exterior accompanied with an affectionate core. Gene Hunt was never the most simple of men.

Their skin came into contact, the heat delivering a sensual feeling which enriched both as they delivered kisses onto one another's body. She let out a pleasurable groan, Alex Drake allowing this arrogant and stormy man to know of her affection. Her lips trailed down his neck, her hands grazing across his masterful chest. She heard him mumble as he nuzzled her ear, a mixture of three words that she remained positively certain that she had mistaken.

As Gene then entered into her, Alex Drake was blissfully unaware of any scenarios around her. Too trapped in such a pleasurable delight, she closed her eyes and savoured the moment in which the two of them became closer than ever before. Her lips pressed themselves upon his shoulder blade, across the clavicle in a flutter of kisses as both participants melted at the touch of their skin. Hot, fiery and passionate, Alex screamed out his name into the shielded darkness of her flat…

Her eyes opened with a sudden burst, eyelids fluttering profoundly as Alex Drake attempted to adjust to the new circumstances and surroundings of the room. She shifted uncomfortably, sweat dripping from her forehead before she felt a small figure nestling into her side. A glance to her right, and for a moment Alex pictured Gene - his peaceful face, at ease and free from the pressures of his job as a Detective Chief Inspector in the nation's capital - and then came reality. Molly, her daughter. Curled up into a ball and seeking the comfort of her mother's touch after a suspected nightmare. The connection both mother and daughter had built over the years was strong, founded from the realisation that, besides Evan, both were the only family to one another. Alex had fought, so strongly to get back to her daughter upon her arrival in the eighties, and only when all hope seemed to have faded had the Detective Inspector finally found herself in the arms of her daughter once more.

The timing could not have been worse. It brought a tear to her eye, how callous and crude she thought herself to be as she had finally been reunited with her young daughter, yet the only person her mind dwelled upon was him. Gene.

Their relationship had been ongoing for almost a month, they had told the team only a couple of days before she had left them forever. Her mind could still picture the look of delight on Shaz's face, apprehension worn across Ray and Chris bewildered even after they had explained to him for the third time. Luigi of course had kissed them both, Gene being the most reluctant of the two and had thrown himself away immediately, threatening to lock him up for sexual assault and stating that should he feel the need to congratulate them, he should buy them both a drink. The little Italian had declared that he knew it would only have been a matter of time, and that he had seen the look in their eyes for a long time, before scuttling back behind the bar and opening a generous bottle of champagne.

Alex had to fight back the stubborn tears, if not to prevent a breakdown but to not awaken Molly from her peaceful sleep.

She missed the touch of his hand, the earthly warmth it would transfer across to her skin. She missed how he would declare his love for her - either verbally or with the passion enveloped within his icy blue eyes - never directly in front of their colleagues, no soppy and romantic expressions of love, as she knew the image he held and respected the need for that to be maintained, he was the Guv and in a professional capacity she understood that. However, once behind the door of her flat, or his house as she had discovered a fair few times, she found the tender and loving man that had once married the ex-missus Hunt. Never daring to admit, or even dwell on for longer than a few seconds, but Alex had dreamt of him proposing, of walking down the aisle dressed in white, oh the cliché, and marrying the one and only Gene Hunt - the man she had fought with on countless occasions, been called a bitch by in a fiery encounter and had almost died sat beside in an underground vault. She dreamt of marrying him and declaring her love legally, in front of the friends and few family they had.

When she thought deeply, Alex decided that their wedding would be quiet. Perhaps a small registry office with Shaz and Chris, Ray too, Annie Tyler and her twin girls - Gene's goddaughters. Neither had any other family to speak of, Gene had once mentioned a brother but from the little information she had received, she knew their relationship had been awkward and in no desire to be reawakened. On the occasion where she could not sleep, clouded with thoughts of a case, or her daughter, she would listen to Gene as he slept - he would mumble, stir and perhaps call out the name of his brother, concern and agitation in all his involuntary actions. She would wake him gently, call his name, calm his rough and erratic state, before he would verbalise his concerns and demand to know if he had been talking. She could see the torment in his eyes, the memories from behind closed eyes awakening at every waking moment. It was clear, the fear in his eyes: not physical, and not for himself, but of his reputation.

"_Come back to me, Bolls." _These words rang through her head after she awoke from every dream; as she opened her eyes from the fictional sense of perfection.

Yet Gene Hunt only had one fear, to lose Alex. Her heart thumped abruptly against the rib cage, impounding the further grief she knew her departure had inflicted. Through no choice of her own, Alex Drake had tamed the lion; tamed the lion and then left him.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading, all characters belong to the BBC. Any mistakes are my own.<em>


End file.
